User talk:Redligot2009/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Club Penguin-User Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mvtech page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mvtech (Talk) 11:16, July 1, 2010 Re: A vandal made that and I deleted it Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy B-day Your gift is Adminship promotial Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Award I made you an award, and since your new here let me tell you that you just make a heading called Awards then add a gallery then put it in Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:47, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Annoying Orange Please switch to source mode and put the video (This can be done by clicking "Source", and putting the video) Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ok What are you gonna do to the menu? Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC) At the right side in the controls . Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Profile Try Changing your profile by putting your mouse at your default picture and clicking change. Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:04, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Can't you see your picture? Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) kinda Don't have to! I deleted it allready, but cheer up cause i'll create a videos page and put it there, i guess? Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:15, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Just Checking Umm, just tell me what your having a hard time on Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:21, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Do you have any ideas for this wiki? Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm leaving this wiki in your hands ti'll tomorow I'm going to watch eclipse later, so i'm leaving this wiki un-guarded, but I can't just do that so I'm leaving it in your hands and by the way I saw the Annoying Orange Wiki, that maybe the perfect place for your article and Blogs are suppose to be a page to share opinion, news, and ideas to the community because I saw your blog. Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) To help you know more of Wikia's historys Try clicking here. To find out about the founder of the Club Penguin Wiki but take note that the Club Penguin-User Wiki is different from the Club Penguin Wiki. Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 01:14, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: I kinda wrote that ! But no time to explain. Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 02:28, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I like that Try deleting the File:Wiki.png, saving that cool pic as Wiki.png and upload it ! Thanks anyway, -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 02:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Instructions: Just go to Help:Logo and everything will be fine ! Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 03:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Me Redligot2009, i'm just reminding you that you are breaking our community's privacy policy. Call me as "Mvtech" instead, call me "Mark" if where at school, not at the internet. And I don't have to explain to you if you read our policy. -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:00, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Can you go to............. Help Wiki and anyway, do you like my new sig.? -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 12:57, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Partialy Active Can u just be online regularly? Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 09:31, July 10, 2010 (UTC) What do u think I've done the logo! Glee Red, I'm a Gleek so please edit that photo, make the backround white add Glee again. Then this will be our wiki's background: -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) yes don't delete anything!, Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 09:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: No, nothin', but please be online everyday even when I'm not here, cuz I have a job for you:Regularly Edit this page, but remember to copy Tracker this. Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 12:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Weekends Ummmm Red, I'm beggining to hate weekends. Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 12:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I think u know! Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 13:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) since your my classmate your suppose to know! Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 13:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) You just spoiled it! -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 01:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Go Wiki here to know! and after that read the Newsflash and see the exclusive news about Eternal Magma. -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 01:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Just type:www.glee.wikia.com, for glee and for Club Penguin, type:www.clubpenguin.wikia.com -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 01:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Grafity That wuz defenetly not me. -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 02:16, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Just remove it! -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 02:26, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hakcer Tracker Red, please see Hacker Tracker, its finished and so as Hacker Tracker II:The Vision, is updated as you see in the mainpage. Heres a favor:Can you please create a temporary logo that instead of the EPF logo on top try puting the Hacker Tracker Logo on Top. -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 01:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) New Feature -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC) just don't include the " " anymore, cause it messes stuff up. Pin did you find the hidden pin? if you find it, it would be displayed in your pin collection on your user page! The clues are on the main page. -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Mr Unknown Mr Unknown is permanently blocked so I putted this on his page. -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Your an admin You could have a lot of powers. -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 09:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Pin Did you find the collectible pin? -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 09:18, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Mypage Please see, my userpage and click them all. -- Mvtech(Chat|Blog) 12:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Pheanus n Ferb guy I did not see him -- Mvtech(Chat|Blog) 06:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Skin bug sorry for the skin bug, i'll fix it right away............. MvtechChat • Blog 12:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) good newses You, and the other admin's names are colored green (green + bold = Bureaucrat). We have a background, and our monaco skin is cuztomised........Your in the top users list...........your the featured user of the month................at august, the officiall Club Penguin-User Wiki Awards will start.....................see ya in the event! -- MvtechChat • Blog 14:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC) My ground is done I'm not grounded anymore..........meaning that I can use my computer on weekdays too. -- MvtechChat • Blog 12:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Photo Yes! -- MvtechChat • Blog 01:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Since your the fourth admin of this wiki, feel free to edit this template and fill the template with the reason why you bacame an admin and the text you put on the template will be viewed here. If you need some examples of stuff like those see this, for the template and this for viewing the page Good Luck! -- MvtechChat • Blog 06:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Congrats For being in the Wall of Fame. Anyway prepare for the official CPU-Wiki Awards 2010, cuz your a candidate! Please type on the top of your user page! -- MvtechI'll Strand By You 10:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Trophies um can you make trophies for CPU-Wiki Awards..................see this page for your guide on what you'll make! -- MvtechI'll Strand By You 09:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Admins We need to hire new administrators here, find users interested in our topic..............Tell me if their ready for their audition to be an admin.....PS. We have a few admins with the number of #4, Yorkielvr333Cp is on vaction..................Hire a lot! -- MvtechFaithfully 09:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, he does not have to know about CP cuz I deleted CP articles like wikia staff said. and I now have a bot and he is Mvbot, see List of Bots for more info. -- MvtechFaithfully 11:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) New Feature:Buttons -- MvtechFaithfully 10:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Heres how: If you want your button to be small type this, Your text here It will look like this, Your text if you want your button to be big, type this, Your text Award congratulations on making more than 100 edits.........You deserve a new award put it in your user page! --Mvbot{Control Me!} 19:39 August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Try saving it as CPUW pic.gif -- MvtechFaithfully 12:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Mvbot Did you meet him? He is my bot so he is not a human user. -- MvtechFaithfully 12:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) -- MvtechFaithfully 12:29, August 8, 2010 (UTC) '''Totlay Awsomeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Club Penguin Wiki About that, I lost communication with Club Penguin Wiki because of Seahorseruler. -- Mvtech'Faithfully' 10:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) What I'll say when somebody else gets luna Jessie is a friend Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine And she's watching him with those eyes And she's loving him with that body I just know it And he's holding her in his arms late at night You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that I play along with the charade There doesn't seem to be a reason to change You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love her But the point is probably moot Cause she's watching him with those eyes And she's loving him with that body I just know it And he's holding her in his arms late at night You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman Where can I find a woman like that And I'm looking in the mirror all the time, Wondering what anekatips she don't see in me I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way love supposed to be Tell me, where can I find a woman like that! (guitar solo) You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl I want Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I want I want Jessie's girl -- Mvtech'Faithfully' 05:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Main Page -- Mvtech'Faithfully' 09:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks its awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]'Faithfully' 11:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) lol Tigernose is freakin' out and I made it worst! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]'Faithfully''' 08:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC)